Problem: What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $24,12,6,$
Explanation: Each term is half the term before it. In other words, each term is ${\dfrac12}$ times the term before it. ${\times \dfrac12\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times \dfrac12\,\curvearrowright}$ $24,$ $12,$ $6$ The next term is $6\cdot{\dfrac12}=3$.